<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shades of Blue by Paranoia17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391283">Shades of Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia17/pseuds/Paranoia17'>Paranoia17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, Character Death, Male-Female Friendship, Navy, Punishment, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia17/pseuds/Paranoia17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been shunned by her family, Zaelia joins the army. The navy, to be exact. If she was going in, she was at least going to enjoy it. And of course, Zane, her best mate joined in too. But Zae's always been a troublemaker. And this time, the punishment might be her last. And Zane might not be able to save her this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shades of Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A soldier must never get angry. Is that understood.” Lieutenant Abner tells us, standing in front of the board, his beady black eyes set upon each and every single one of us. It is not a question but we still reply with a chorus of meek ‘Yes, Sir’s. </p><p>I raise my hand, the question itching to slip out. The lieutenant’s gaze stops on me and he nods.</p><p>I stand, clearing my throat, “But, Sir, if a soldier is to never get angry, what will drive them to fight for their country? If a soldier doesn’t get angry at the bombing on his city, how is he going to want to fight for the sake of his country?” I tilt my head, my face expressionless. </p><p>“What is your name, cadet?”</p><p>“Cadet Heartwood, Sir,” I reply, stilling my thumping heart.</p><p>“Your full name, cadet.” there still isn’t an expression on the lieutenant’s face. It’s kind of scary. </p><p>“Zaelia Heartwood, Sir.”</p><p>“Come up to the front, Heartwood,” he orders. </p><p>I sidle out of my seat, watching my feet as they land against the floor. I note the shaking in my hands and curl them into fists as I stop in front of the lieutenant. </p><p>“Repeat what you said, Heartwood.”</p><p>I look at him with confusion in my eyes only for him to send a steely look back at me. I lower my eyes immediately and repeat. “If a soldier is to never get angry, what will drive th—”</p><p>It’s the sharp sting on my cheek that stops me. My face moves sideways, giving me a view of the door and a few shocked faces of the students. It takes me a minute to register that I’ve been slapped. I pull my face back and stare straight ahead, ignoring the soft cry of my best friend that comes from the back of the room.</p><p>“Repeat it again.” Lieutenant Abner orders. </p><p>I do as he says. Because you do not question your superiors. “If a soldier is to never get ang—” this time, the sting is on my other cheek and I face the window and more shocked faces. I give a quick glance to the sea, hoping that my love for the water is worth it after this. I tilt my head back to its original position, the phantom hand on both sides of my face. I am sure that there is a red imprint on my face, but I ignore the sting. Soldiers should be able to withstand pain greater than this. </p><p>“You are to never question your superior’s commands. Is. That. Understood.” again, it’s not a question. But the command this time is much firmer, intent on going through and branding itself into my mind.</p><p>I ignore the next question on my tongue and bite down to keep it from slipping. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“You can go sit down.” a dismissal. As if I am not important. In his eyes, I don’t doubt the judgement. I nod, even though he has turned away and head back to my seat, defying my instinct to sink my chin into my chest. I keep my head up and slide into my seat as the Lieutenant draws diagrams on the board about soldier units and formations. The person on my right leans over, running a pale hand on my cheek. Over the slap mark. </p><p>“I think it might bruise,” he murmurs, drawing back his hand and straightening in his chair. </p><p>“I hope it scabs. Then I can have a hand-shaped scar to show off to my enemies.” I whisper back, allowing a slight smile to slip from beneath closed features. He smiles as well, just as the lieutenant turns around.</p><p>“Heartwood. This is your last warning.” he snaps and I jump. I look up to see him standing in front of me. How did he get from there to here so fast? I school my facial expressions and incline my head. There’s an ‘<em> or else’ </em>coming. I know it. “Or else I will have you clean uniforms for the next two weeks.” </p><p>Knew it. I hide my smirk and watch him walk away.</p><p>“You wouldn’t want that to happen on your first day, now would you?” he asks over his shoulder. The look in his eyes is that of a commander. A chill runs down my spine. I swallow soundly and breathe out a subdued, “No, Sir.”</p><p>He marches back to the front of the classroom, gaining our eyes on himself once again. During the rest of the class, no one talks, all of us listening to the lieutenant only. After the class is over, everyone leaves, a few coming up to me to ask if I’m okay. I give them all a kind smile along with a thumbs up. It’s going to take more than that to break me. Zane makes it over to me after the others subside, throwing an arm around my shoulder.</p><p>“Truth be told, I wasn’t expecting you to get in trouble on the very first day,” he says as we head to our room. The cadet rooms are simply enormous rooms with six walls, a bunk bed on five walls with dressers to match. Since its the first day, the cadets were to only attend one class and spend the rest of the day exploring the area. Get familiar with the coordinates and form a mental map of where everything is and what everything is named. “But then again, you <em> are </em>quite unpredictable,” Zane smirks as we turn and stop in front of our door. </p><p>Slipping out of his grasp, I twist the knob and push open the door.</p><p>Only to find an almost half-naked boy inside. </p><p>Illias is in the middle of putting on his shirt and is now staring at me as I cover my eyes and turn around.</p><p>“Illias!” Zane tells him, wrapping his arms around me, pressing me into his chest. “Not in front of the lady!” I hear Illias slide down the rest of his shirt as a laugh escapes the brown-haired boy. Zane releases me and I turn around, giving the slightly taller boy a smile. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know what you two are doing here when you could be off acting.”</p><p>“He could,” I point a thumb at the white-haired male behind me. “But really, I don’t have the beauty for it. And you gotta have both if you wanna make it.” I wink at him.</p><p>“Are you serious, Zaelia?” Kiersten says from her bunk. She’s sitting cross-legged, her blue streaked hair tucked into a ponytail. “You have definitely got the looks for it. Just say that you don’t have the guts for it.” she leans back, her rosy pink lips painted into a satisfied smirk.</p><p>“Okay,” I sigh, splaying out my hands, in mock defeat. “Maybe I really don’t have the guts to stay up on stage.”</p><p>“Seriously? That’s a fear for you?” Elijah exclaims in surprise as he exits the bathroom. </p><p>“But you managed to introduce yourself to us so well!” Essar utters, surprise plain as daylight in her voice.</p><p>“It’s all an act,” Zane informs them, a hand curling around my shoulder. Ready to take drag me away if the questions get too much. </p><p>“What he said.” I shrug, letting Zane's hand fall off and make my way to my own dresser. I pull out a shirt, comparing it to myself and simply put it back. Who cares if I’m in uniform. I like this pure white stuff. Let’s see how long I can keep it from dirtying. I spin on my heel and head towards the door.</p><p>“We’re going for a tour. Anyone wants to come, they’re free to join.” I offer them all and leave the room, Zane in tow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>